The Blood of the wolf
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: Alex McCall is the older brother of Scott McCall he's returned to protect his family from the threat of his old pack as well as any threats that make an attempt on the lives of his friends or family
1. Chapter 1

The blood of the wolf chapter 1 family reunion

Beacon hills

Alex stands outside his family's home and says to himself "4 years since I last stood here" he steps forward remembering the day he left.

Flashback; Alex is playing a video game with his little brother Scott was losing and he said sarcastically "come on cut some slack for your brother.

Alex replied "sorry can't do that" and defeated his brother Scott got angry and threw himself at Alex and tackled him to the floor the attack caught Alex by surprise who throws Scott he goes to help the boy.

When he sees the claw mark on his brothers wrist and runs he enters his room where his regret forces him to shift and scared of what he did jumped out the window and ran away from home.

Present day Alex balls up his courage and knocks on the door it takes a few seconds until a woman opens the door and says "who are you".

Alex just stands there shocked to see his mother and can't think of what to say the woman looked Alex over when recognition flashed in her eyes she said "Alex is that you"

Alex looked right at her and nodded but before he could speak she hugged him she pulled away said "come in we need to talk "Alex followed his mother.

Alex sat down when Melissa said "where have you been for the last 6 years" Alex sat down and started to explain a version of the truth.

Meanwhile Scott was with his best friend they were hanging out laughing and making jokes Scott looked out the window and decided to leave as it was getting late and started walking home when he got there he entered and looked around as he was heading upstairs.

He heard his mother talking with someone he snuck and peaked round into the room and he heard his mother speak and the stranger reply Alex finished telling her a part of the story leaving out the reason why he left.

Melissa looked shocked as did Scott who was still listening Alex looked at the door and said "Scott I know your listening" Melissa looked round and saw him as well Scott stepped into the room.

Alex stood up and stepped over to approach his brother when Scott said voice filled with shock "why did you really leave brother" Alex looked Scott straight in the eyes and said "you already know".

Scott replied "you expect me to believe that you left then about a year later our father walked out on us where were you then" Alex says "look Scott I'm sorry I left but I need you to trust me I had a good reason but I can't tell you about it yet but I promise I will".

Alex stepped forward when Scott just lost all composure and hugged his brother Alex said "I'm sorry as he held his younger brother in his arms Melissa smiled before saying "okay you two Scott your at school tomorrow".

Alex released his little brother and stepped back as Scott left the room to go to bed Alex looked at his mother before saying "I better go" Melissa said "you can use the spare room".

Alex nodded and went upstairs and after seeing his brother asleep he went next door and closed the door behind him after sitting on the bed for a few moments he lied down and fell asleep.

During the night Alex woke eyes glowing red he looked at his clawed hands and remembered the night he was bitten

Flashback: Alex was 10 when it happened he walked through the woods returning home when he heard the sound of a breaking branch he looked round seeing a wolf with glowing red eyes.

Alex started to run but was too late as the wolf jumped him Alex was able to break away but not before the wolf left a bite on his upper arm it wasn't till that night that Alex was worried.

When he discovered the bite was gone but the real trouble didn't happen till the first full moon when he shifted fully into a wolf he was found the next day by the wolf that bit him and introduced to the pack.

For a while he got along with the others members of the pack but then realized that one of the betas was planning to overthrow the leader and take command of the pack.

Alex ran off to find the alpha who saw Alex as a son he entered the tent but found the alpha with his throat cut Alex looked around his claws coming out.

He kneeled by his alpha when suddenly he started coughing and gripped Alex arm as the red glow in his eyes transferred into Alex he spoke weakly

You're the leader now as he died Alex looked round when suddenly he felt something prick his neck and slumped to the floor the beta that had killed the alpha stood over him he said "know this I will never follow you and while I'm not the alpha you are not our leader".

When Alex woke he was in his bed at home his mother was standing over him she said "we found you in the forest you were shaking what happened"

Alex replied "I don't know I must have hit my head" Melissa agreed having detected a concussion when she was checking him over

She said "okay there's someone who wants to see you.

She stepped aside as Scott came in and him and Alex embraced.

End flashback

In his room Alex smiled before falling asleep.

Outside the town a limo several beings showed up at the outskirts if beacon hills.

A man who was wearing a smart black suit stepped forward looking over the town in the distance he turned and said "are you sure he's here" another figure stepped out of the shadows.

He looked at the man before saying "yes I can smell him the one we seek is here the man turned round and said "okay here's the plan we search the town looking for him".

"When you find him you bring him to me" one of the other figures said "but isn't he our alpha now" the man laughed "oh Ariel you would serve him after he killed our leader and stole his power".

The woman stepped back and just nodded the man says "if there are no further questions the go and find Alex and bring him to me the others walked towards the town.

End of chapter Alex's pack are in town what will happen next


	2. Chapter 2

The blood of the wolf chapter 2

A day has passed since Alex returned home after being gone for 6 years due to being bitten by a wolf when he was 10 and he hurt his brother.

Alex sat up in bed remembering where he was he wiped the sweat off his head and got up out of bed he grabbed his phone and checked the time it was 8 in the morning.

He opened the weather app and learned that tonight was a full moon and knew he had to be careful because while he had control over his wolf side he knew that today would make his instincts stronger and didn't want to hurt his brother again.

Alex showered brushed his teeth and started getting dressed in some clothes that he were brought by the alpha he put the black top and silver trousers on and grabbed his jacket.

He left the room and headed downstairs finding his mother and brother eating breakfast when he entered the room they both looked up shocked Alex smiled and said "thought I was a dream did you".

Scott got up and embraced his brother Alex squeezed his brothers shoulder and Scott let go and sat back down Alex joined them at the table Melissa told Scott that he should get ready for school then looked at Alex and said "I'm gonna be at the hospital till late tonight".

Alex and Scott both nodded and Scott got up to go grab his school stuff Alex got up himself and said "eve got some stuff to do and left" he went back upstairs and after checking that Scott was in his room and out of earshot.

Alex pulled a book out of his bag and opened it Alex looked at the page seeing the picture of a wolf with red eyes Alex read the passage "young werewolves among there enhanced senses each have a unique ability it is different per wolf.

Alex shut the book and looked up his eyes glowed and he raised his hand and a glass on the table opposite flew towards him and landed in his hand Alex put the glass down and smiled saying to himself "so my extra power is telekinesis".

Alex closed the book and slipped it under the bed and left his room he went downstairs to discover that both Scott and Melissa had left Alex looked around before grabbing his keys and leaving the house he locked the door.

As he stepped out suddenly he felt his wolf stirring and headed for the forest to go for a run.

Meanwhile Scott walked into school he was happy since finding out his brother was still alive he touched the wound that had healed and was suspicious that his brother scratching him would make him leave.

Scott was pulled out of his reverie when he heard his name he looked up as his best friend stiles came over and said "how you been" Scott replied "mate I've got a lot to tell you".

They both started walking towards the school building as Scott told his best friend everything.

Elsewhere Alex was shifted and running through the forest allowing his wolf to prowl after tiring himself out was sat under a tree relaxing he stood up when he saw a red light he quickly got up and made his way back to town realizing he must have been seen in wolf form.

Alex left the forest heading back into town not realizing that he was being followed by the man who was with Jeremy the beta who framed Alex for the murder of the former alpha the man John said "finally out of hiding you little punk you will pay for what you did".

Meanwhile Alex made his way back home after leaving the forest when his enhanced senses picked up someone behind him Alex found an ally and walked towards it John began to stalk his prey.

At school Scott was on lunch break where he and stiles were discussing his brother Stiles said "so you believe your brother who I didn't know you had until today is up to something".

Scott was about to reply when he looked out of the school and saw Alex walking past the building and into an ally Stiles noticed as well and said "where's he" he stopped as he noticed someone following him Scott said "that doesn't look good let's follow".

They both got up and snuck out of the school Alex followed the ally leading to a dead end he spun round and his claws came out and he said "john come out I can sense you" John stepped forward.

Alex said "I don't know what you've been told but it's not true I wasn't the one who killed our alpha" John got mad and said "you have no right he wasn't your alpha he was ours you were just some kid that he bit and your coming with me to answer for your crimes towards the pack".

Alex replied "I don't think so I did nothing wrong" John said "okay then you have bought this upon yourself I will bring you in by force" he shifted and ran at Alex and they started to fight.

Alex blocked his blow and struck using his telekinesis to throw a bin lid and went to slash with his claws John blocked and knocked Alex back where he tripped and fell to the floor John stood over him and held his claws and said "I should kill you for what you did but I was told to bring you to Jeremy".

He reached down to pick up Alex when Alex growled and pushed back knocking john over he stood and let the wolf out shifted completely he prowled over to John who said "impossible only a true alpha can shift completely".

The wolf opened its mouth and growled before shifting back he offered a hand John reluctantly took it and Alex helped him up John said "this doesn't change anything if I fail the others will apprehend you".

Alex said "the rest of you can bring it but I want you to know one thing I was not the one who killed the alpha I can prove it alpha can share memories John thought for a moment and said "then show me so I know you are not lying".

Alex raised his claw hand and dug his claws into John's neck Alex pulled back as Johns eyes glowed yellow and he experienced the memory he saw Jeremy killing the Alpha but his power didn't transfer then he saw a young Alex enter the tent where he received the power then saw Jeremy attacking him and knocking him out,

John recovered from the memory and said "you were telling the truth I wondered where you went to Jeremy told us that you killed the alpha to steal his powers and then ran away from the pack",

Alex said "no problem but how could you believe him I was 10 even if I did want to be alpha you wouldn't listen to a ten year old would you John said "you don't know that you were the youngest of us but you helped us remember that we were still human".

Alex said "so what now" John said "I want to kill that traitor but I will convince the rest of your pack that you are innocent but he's had 8 years to turn them" Alex said "do what you can but can you make sure the others don't locate my family I have a brother".

John said "don't worry I will protect your family if I can but Jeremy gone crazy I understand now he wanted to be alpha and use the pack to commit crimes"

Alex said "you had better go make sure he doesn't find out you know but you could say I beat you" as he said that he threw out his hand and john was sent flying his head hit the wall and he passed out.

Alex stepped passed him and said "sorry making it look convincing" John growled Alex walked passed him and returned home not knowing Scott and stiles and seen the events that occurred.

Stiles said "what the hell did we just see" Scott thought for a moment before saying "I don't know but at least my suspicions were right I'm gonna confront him when I get home but let's get back to school before were missed.

The two returned to school where they got in trouble and were both given detention for an hour after school".

Meanwhile Alex returned home as he opened the door he prayed that his mother wasn't home once inside he was relieved and went upstairs closing the door to his room and locking it with a key he had and sat on his bed trying to keep himself calm.

But the anger was overwhelming him finding out his pack was back and that they believed him to be responsible for killing Damon the alpha when Alex would never have done such a thing because he loved Damon like a father.

Alex's anger increased forcing his claws to extend as he growled causing a glass sitting nearby to fly into the wall and smash Alex forced his claws to retract by impaling his shoulder when he heard a sound downstairs Alec cursed loudly before shifting completely and jumping out the window".

In wolf form he hid round the corner as he saw his brother enter the house He ran off towards the forest seeing the moon rising in the distance.

Scott entered the house and ran upstairs and pushed into Alex door and saw the claw marks on the walls and the smashed glass careful not to step on any glass he made his way across the room and sat on Alex's bed when his feet knocked something.

Scott reached down and retrieved a book he looked at it and flipped it open seeing pictures of different kinds of creature he saw there was markings on a page he looked at the creature which was a wolf.

Scott read the passage saying to himself "Alex what is up with you" he looked at his hand where the scratch that while fading was still slightly visible and thought to himself.

Meanwhile Alex woke in the forest having passed out he looked around examining his surroundings he moved so he was sitting when a voice said "glad to see your awake".

Alex looked around his eyes landing on john and another man who he didn't recognize Alex said "were you the one who found me" john shook his head when the other man stepped forward.

He spoke "I was the one who found you Derek hale by the way he offered his hand Alex took it and shook john hand "glad your okay but I've must be going before Jeremy discovers the truth once I have the rest of the pack we will find you".

Alex nodded and said "good luck" john nodded as he ran off into the forest Alex stood and said "I must be going thanks for your help".

Derek said "actually I wanted to ask about that your an alpha where's your pack" Alex replied that's complicated but that man was one of them but apart from him I've got no pack".

Derek said "well I'm like you that's how I found you and your lucky I did" Alex replied I know about the hunters and well I know about your family and well you saved me I owe you".

Derek replied "making me a part of your pack would be thanks enough Alex said "you're welcome" and walked away returning home".

Meanwhile Jeremy gathered the pack john and said "let me guess john you failed to append our traitor well no matter next time he will face all of us in a week we will crush him.

He walked away john looked worried.

End of chapter

Will Alex escape Jeremy and what will happen between him and Scott now he knows the truth find out soon?

Please review let me know how _I'm doing _


	3. Chapter 3

Blood of the wolf chapter 3

A week has passed since Alex took on a member of his pack john and cleared up a few things he had also been training with a new member of his pack Derek hale this is where we start.

Alex blocked one of Derek s strikes and struck before using his telekinesis to throw Derek back he growled and stood over Derek and offered a hand Derek took it and Alex helped him up.

As they were both resting by Derek s burned out house Derek said "how the hell did you do that you threw me with you mind" Alex smiled and said "it's a hidden power I read about it each werewolf has a hidden ability mine is telekinesis".

Derek said "so I have one too" Alex nodded "but I don't know what it could be or even how you unlock it but I'm sure you'll figure it out I've got a book on our kind maybe I can find something".

Alex stood up and said "see you later" Derek nodded and Alex walked away returning home.

Meanwhile Scott had been sitting in his room reading the book he found in Alex's room Scott was now sure that his brother was a werewolf which explained why he ran

Scott heard the door and hid the book under his bed.

He went downstairs as Alex came in through the front door Alex saw Scott and said "hey bro" Alex sat down as Scott didn't speak but then said "whats with you"

Alex looked at his brother and said "bro look there's a lot I haven't told you but that is because I don't know how to tell you plus you're my brother and I don't".

Scott cut across him by touching his hand and said "your my brother I missed you and I already know'" as he spoke he pushed the book in front of him Alex said "so you know".

Scott said "me and stiles saw you who were you fighting anyway" Alex replied "I'll tell you but you better listen and you mustn't tell this to anyone except stiles he's your friend I expect he will keep quiet".

Scott nodded and stood up Alex said wait "I'm sorry when I attacked you I couldn't control it hack then" Scott stood still for a moment then spun round and hugged his brother Alex held his little brother close then pulled away".

Scott smiled and Alex said "still brothers then" Scott nodded and then said "I've got to go unfortunately I'm not a college graduate Alex smiled as Scott picked up his bag when Alex said "wait I'm coming to".

Later Alex and Scott walked towards his school Alex told his brother some of the story of the adventures leaving out the bit about Jeremy and how most of his pack wanted him dead.

As they got to the gates Alex said "have fun trust me college was more fun he clapped his brother on the back and turned and walked into the building".

Alex turned round and started walking away from the school when he saw john who didn't look at him but nodded his head and walked into a nearby ally.

Alex turned round and looked at the school seeing his brother and stiles talking then took off after john he entered the ally john had his back turned.

Alex said "why are you here" john turned round there is a problem Jeremy has asked all of us to come after you I came to" he was cut off as an arrow shot into John's neck and he fell forward Alex looked around spinning to see a clawed hand heading towards his face".

Alex blocked and jumped back landing next to john who was unconscious he saw a woman step forward and Alex shouted eyes burning a crimson red "what did you do".

The woman Maddie said "don't worry about him he will wake but as for you will pay for what you did to Damon".

Alex sighed "you too I'm telling you that I had nothing to do with his death Jeremy is the real traitor I was 10 do you really honestly believe I could kill a fully grown alpha or is that just what he told you".

Maddie said "if you're not the traitor prove your skill in battle" she charged and Alex blocked and they started to fight Alex blocked her strike and struck back then jumped away from her.

Maddie charged again Alex quickly threw a bin lid at her feet but she jumped over it and struck at Alex who barely blocked she struck again and Alex was knocked to the floor.

Maddie stood over him and she said "now I will bring you to Jeremy and we will end this mess she reached down when john said "Maddie "wait" she held her claws to Alex but said "why should I listen to you when you've been conspiring with this she indicated Alex".

John growled and said "you always were stubborn I side with Alex because I now know he is not the traitor it is Jeremy who is the bad guy he killed Damon Alex was just in the wrong place at the wrong time".

Maddie still didn't relent when Alex roared and suddenly Maddie stepped back in shock as she looked down on Alex in full wolf form she looked at john and said "he's a true alpha so he really didn't kill Damon"

The wolf nodded and shifted back and said "see for yourself and dug his claws showing her the truth Maddie stepped back nearly falling over till john caught her and said "you understand now".

Maddie nodded and said "I knew there had to be more to you Damon must have seen it when he bit you he knew you were true alpha you were pure of heart Alex nodded.

Before he said "I understand well I'm surprised you didn't find me sooner but we need a plan you two aside how many pack members are there" Maddie thought for a moment before saying "not including us three".

"Theres four including Jeremy that scum but if you're a true alpha then you were with Damon when he died then what happened to the power did you Alex said "I remember that Damon grabbed my wrist when he was dying I remember there being a surge of power crossing through me".

Maddie looked at Alex and said "so his power was added to yours" Alex looked at john before replying "looks like explains why my wolf is edgy anyway you should both return to the pack with two you need to convince them to turn on Jeremy I'm worried what he might do".

Both john and Maddie nodded and they started to walk away when Alex said "remember to keep Jeremy from finding my family" john turned round and said "you have my word" Maddie nodded in agreement and they both walked away.

Alex watched and walked away not knowing that his conversation with Maddie and john had been overheard by the rest of the pack Jeremy said "so they are both traitors".

"Ashame now they both die but did you hear that Alex has a brother" he turned on the three remaining pack and said "find this brother and bring him to me now go".

Reluctantly the three pack members ran off Jeremy laughed before saying "the fools he turned and said "where are you" a female voice spoke with a voice filled with malice "I am here".

A woman stepped up behind him before saying "you called" Jeremy said "been a long time I need to know that once we take Alex can you do it" the woman laughed and said "of course once you get me the alpha I will do the spell and his power will become yours".

Jeremy laughed and said "then making an alliance with you was one of my better Ideas I should of known I killed Damon but the old man somehow stopped his power from transferring to me that power is mine".

He growled and punched the wall the witch said "worry not my friend you will have everything you wish for".

They both laughed not knowing one of the pack had lingered and was watching them talk he said "what is going on" another voice was heard and the pack member turned around seeing john who said "you want the truth you need to follow me" he walked away.

Reluctantly the pack member followed.

To be continued.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Blood of the wolf chapter 4

Picking up where we left off the pack member that saw Jeremy followed John who led him into the forest and stopped.

He met with Maddie Derek and Alex who remained with them John came over followed by the pack member who tensed when he saw Alex but John said "you wanted the truth let him tell you".

Alex stepped forward and dug his claws into the back of the pack member who growled as he Alex showed him the memory of what really happened when Damon died.

The pack member stepped back in utter shock and said "so it was never you explains what I saw" Alex said "you mean the witch makes sense only magic is possible to transfer power so that what he intends".

The pack member Lucas said "that is what I believe from what I heard" John said "okay you should tell us everything" Lucas nodded and started to explain what he heard.

Meanwhile Scott returned home from school with stiles who now knew everything Scott entered his house and stiles said "so your brother is a wolf and being hunted by his old pack for killing his alpha which he didn't do".

Scott nodded and said "look I know it's crazy but there was a noise outside Scott looked up when suddenly the door was blown in and two pack members entered the house Scott stood and tried to shout.

When the two sped forward one of them grabbed Scott who struggled but the man pressed his claws to his throat and said stay still answer this which one of you is the brother of the traitor.

Scott looked liable to speak when stiles suddenly dropped something which immediately exploded the two pack members growled as both Scott and stiles ran the pack members growled and shifted and took off after them.

Scott and Stiles got upstairs Scott said "what the hell was that thing" Stiles smiled and said "wolfs bane but they won't be suddenly stiles was grabbed by the collar and lifted into the air the wolf holding him said "thank you at least now we know who the brother is"

Scott said "okay let him go and I will come quietly" the wolf dropped stiles that crawled away Scott walked closer to them when he dropped something there was an explosion and the two wolves were knocked over.

Scott helped up his friend when suddenly Stiles was thrown away from Scott hitting the wall and passed out Scott spun round coming face to face with Jeremy the elder wolf laughed and said "nice to finally meet you".

Scott spoke trying to disguise his disgust "wish I could say the same but you are completely crazy if you think I would come with you" Jeremy laughed darkly and said "oh you seem to think I was giving you the choice do it".

Scott looked confused when suddenly he fell to the floor clutching his head and screaming till he passed out from the pain Jeremy smirked as the witch stepped forward and said "we're done here

He lifted Scotts body when he said "oh one last thing destroy this place and all inside".

He looked distastefully at his fallen pack members as he said this before jumping through the window with Scott's body the witch simply spoke a spell before vanishing.

Stiles looked around confused when suddenly an explosion flame rised from downstairs Stiles cursed and was wondering what to do as the fire started to get worse.

Meanwhile Lucas finished telling Alex and the others assembled what he overheard Jeremy talking about with the witch Alex didn't look surprised just nodded as did John and Maddie Alex was about to speak when Lucas said "wait there's something I forgot to mention before I saw Jeremy with the witch we were told to".

Alex cut him off by running past Lucas shifting to full wolf and running into town John said "what" Lucas said "Jeremy asked us to take his brother"

John cursed and ran off after Alex followed by the others Alex got outside his house and the others showed up moments later.

Alex saw the blazing fire which was blocking the way in John came up next to him and said I can hear three heart beats in there Alex replied I know and his eyes glowed as suddenly the flames were parted and he ran inside.

John tried to follow but the fire blocked the way again Alex made his way using his telekinetic abilities and got upstairs finding Stiles unconscious He picked up Stiles and started to make his way out when he noticed the two unconscious pack members he cursed but then had an idea.

He walked over to the window and called john and using telekinesis lowered Stiles down John said "who else is up there" while he is laying Stiles on the ground who was coughing due to smoke inhalation.

Alex took one of the unconscious pack members and lowered him out the window as well then did the same to the other as John took the next two bodies John said "hurry" Alex shifted and he jumped out the window but the fire hit a gas line and the ensuing explosion hit him and he hit the ground shifting out of wolf form.

John took Alex body and we got out of there before anyone showed up as sirens were heard in the distance.

Meanwhile in the forest Jeremy put Scott's body down who woke up Jeremy said "welcome back" Scott said "what the hell do you want from me" Jeremy laughed and said "from you I want nothing it's your brother he has what I need".

Scott replied "you really think that threatening me will get my brother to give you anything" Jeremy laughed and said "I know he will because he cares about his brother so if he wants you to live he will give me whatever I want"

Scott laughed and broke the ropes binding him and attacked only to suddenly have great pain hit him in the head which then stopped Scott saw a woman appear next to Jeremy who laughed.

Then said "Scott I would like to introduce you to my friend Jennifer" she looked at the boy and said "so this is the brother of the one we seek so you want me to send a message" Jeremy nodded and the witch walked away Scott stayed where he was too frightened to move.

Meanwhile in the forest where Derek lived Alex sat up and said "what happened" he remembered and said "how's the pack John said their alright there still out and the human he's awake he says Jeremy took your brother".

Alex growled the action stirring the two unconscious pack members who saw Alex and almost attacked but Lucas and John told them to wait and Alex showed them the truth the two stood up and apologized.

Alex was about to speak when suddenly his phone rang Alex pulled it out and answered holding the phone out so everyone could see Jeremy face appeared and said "well since I see the faces of my pack then you know that I was the one who murdered your previous alpha".

John got angry and said "why the hell would you do that" Jeremy replied "because Damon was weak pathetic he bit a 10 year old" Alex replied his eyes glowing red "what do you want".

Jeremy laughed "oh that's easy but first there's someone who wants to say hi "he stepped out of sight for a minute returning with a restrained Scott

Alex growled and said "let him go he has nothing to do with this" Jeremy laughed "he has everything to do with this and now I give you a choice you are to come to me alone you have 2 hours to comply or all you will find of your brother will be his corpse I will waiting I'm really hoping you show up".

The phone went silent

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Blood of the wolf chapter 5

Picking up where we left off Alex is still staring in shock at his phone he put the phone into his pocket and said "guess I have no choice" john and all the pack at the same time said "you can't".

Alex said "he's my brother I am not going to let Jeremy kill him" Maddie said "that is not what he meant it's just that we will help but what about this witch".

Alex cursed when Derek said "I might be able to help with that I'll be back momentarily he ran off Alex said "okay while we wait for him I want to state I don't want you to sacrifice yourself if you don't wish to be involved I will not".

John said "we're with you Jeremy must be stopped" the rest of the pack members nodded in agreement Alex said "okay here's the plan" and started to explain.

Meanwhile Derek came out of the forest and into town he stopped outside a building and looked around to make sure no one was in there before going round the back of the building and knocking on the back door.

There was no response for a few seconds when the door opened and a moderately black man appeared and said "Derek what is it" Derek replied "I need your help well more like what you know about witch craft.

The black man face became concerned and said "you should come in and explain fully he stepped aside and Derek stepped inside and the man closed the door

Derek waited while the man walked passed him and sat down before saying "you should explain Derek started to explain what he knew of Alex's story and Jeremy having a witch on side.

Meanwhile in the forest where Jeremy kept Scott who was trying to break free Jeremy said "you're not going to be able to break those ropes".

"They are enhanced by magic and as you've seen my witch doesn't screw up".

He pulled a phone out of his pocket and looked at it before he said "your brother is almost out of time you should hope for your sake that he shows up in time or".

As he said this he slashed his claws across a weak looking tree which toppled and hit the floor Jeremy held up his phone the time reading 1 hour Jeremy put his phone away and said "watch him. Jenifer who was manipulating fire looked round and nodded.

Jeremy took a look at Scott before walking away.

Meanwhile Derek finished telling the black man revealed to be Deaton about Alex Deaton was shocked but said "I'm sorry but I don't know how to help this witch you described sound like she has real magic".

Derek said "I get that but Jeremy has Alex's brother I think you know him I believe he works for you Deaton said "Scott he's the brother that means Alex was the one who ran away".

"Okay I will help but I want to talk to Alex" Derek said "okay I will bring him to you".

Deaton said "I will go to him but call ahead and make sure his pack do not kill me on sight" Derek nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed Alex's number.

Back with the pack Alex had explained the plan to the others john said "so you are going to hand yourself over and then we are going to surround him" Alex nodded when Maddie said "that's a good plan and all but there is still the problem of this witch".

Alex was about to reply when another voice said "maybe I can help with that" Derek walked into the clearing followed by Deaton Alex said "nice to meet you".

Deaton said "the same but can we talk privately" Alex looked at his pack and said "go keep watch I'll be fine" john and the others left as did Derek.

Deaton said "had to be careful this witch could have eyes anywhere" Alex nodded "I know I read up on magic I can even command some of it myself but I don't want to if I risk a fight Scott Could get hurt".

Deaton nodded and said "Derek told me but there's a reason I can't help you" Alex replied "I know your an emissary plus a druid some ancient law" Deaton nodded before replying "I can't help but I can give you something".

As he spoke he pressed something into Alex's hand and said "good luck" and walked away Alex opened his hand and saw a silver blade that glowed".

He looked where Deaton had gone before he headed back to camp the other pack members returning Alex said okay "it's time to get my brother back and take care of the traitor".

John nodded and he and the others set off Alex gulped before walking towards another forest clearing where Jeremy would be waiting.

Meanwhile Jeremy returned to where he and Jennifer were holding Scott he walked over to Scott and said "your brother has 10 minutes and if he doesn't show up".

Another voice cut him off "I'm here and you will not touch my brother" as Alex stepped out off the shadows into the clearing Jeremy released Scott and said "step closer".

Alex stepped forward and said "okay I will do what you want but let me talk to my brother first Jeremy said in a sickening tone "of course you have 5 minutes".

Jeremy and Jennifer walked away Alex approached Scott and slashed his ropes with his claws and said "you need to run" Scott replied "wait whats going on".

Alex locked eyes with his brother and said "nothing important but I want you safe" Scott nodded and turned and ran out of the clearing Jeremy came back in and said "finished good now".

As he spoke suddenly Alex felt a pain in his head and slumped to the floor before he passed out he heard Jeremy say "it's time".

Scott was running out of the forest when he heard Alex's cry he turned round when someone tapped him on the shoulder Scott went to strike out but john said "its okay your brother will be fine but you need to stay here".

Reluctantly Scott agreed and stood by the tree but kept an eye on his brother who he saw was unmoving on the ground he watched

The man who grabbed him disappear heading towards his brother and said "please save my brother".

In the clearing Jeremy stood over Alex who was unconscious and said "you have no idea how good this feels soon your power will be mine" he looked at Jennifer and said "start your spell now".

Jenifer looked at Jeremy then said "come close you must be in contact" Jeremy nodded and approached Alex as Jennifer drew a circle around the unconscious Alex and the Jeremy who was wearing a triumphant grim on his face.

Jenifer finished the circle and was about to start her spell when Jeremy looked up and said "you really should come out you traitor your about to see my victory".

John and the other pack members stepped out surrounding Jeremy Jennifer didn't seem affected just continued chanting john said "you must stop this you do not know what will happen".

Jeremy laughed and said "I know exactly what will happen when the spell is complete his power will be mine now if you do not mind back off" suddenly Alex who was pretending to be unconscious sat up and stabbed Jeremy with the dagger Deaton gave him.

Jeremy felt the blade and fell forward breaking the circle Alex pulled the blade out of Jeremy and quickly growled and howled his eyes glowing red and he sat up and was about to throw the dagger at the witch.

When the witch finished her spell and Alex dropped to the floor as energy shot out off him and made its way towards Jeremy who gasped awake and laughed.

Before saying "I have won the power is mine" as Jeremy shifted his eyes glowing red john ran at him but Jennifer blasted him and he flew back Maddie and Lucas saw and changed target running towards Jennifer.

Jeremy laughed and said "I may only have some of your power but once I defeat you I will be the alpha".

Alex growled and said "I will never let you and ran at Jeremy and they started to fight Alex struck at Jeremy and they were exchanging claw blows but Jeremy got the upper hand and blocked Alex strike and twisted knocking Alex to the floor.

Alex tried to rise but Jeremy stomped on his leg breaking it Alex screamed Jeremy laughed "oh how the mighty have fallen it time for this to end his claws emerged and he went to slash Alex looked behind him seeing the pack defeated and Jennifer holding a ball of fire.

Jeremy prepared to strike when Scott who had seen everything that occurred ran in and smacked Jeremy with a plank of wood Alex took advantage of the distraction and threw the dagger at Jennifer the dagger slammed into Jennifer neck and she dropped to the floor.

John felt the magic holding him down fade and he jumped to his feet as did Maddie and they held the witch down Alex took advantage and kicked up and grabbed Jeremy and pushed him back.

Alex held his claws and said "you hurt my friends you tortured my brother if I kill you I'll be doing the world a favor he pressed his claws into Jeremy s shoulder drawing blood Jeremy laughed but was scared "you can't stop me I still hold your power".

Alex laughed when suddenly Jeremy fell forward and power pulled out off him and Alex pulled back and gasped as Alex felt his power return Jeremy got to his feet and looked confused.

Alex said "confused are we what do you expect I am a true alpha and now to end this" Alex growled and approached and raised his claws and held them to Jeremy throat and went to strike.

When Scott said "wait don't do this isn't you I know you" Alex replied you don't know what this man has done to me he framed me for murdering our alpha".

Scott said "just stop if you kill him then you become like him" he approached and tapped Alex on the shoulder reluctantly Alex pulled back as Lucas and two more pack members stepped forward and restrained Jeremy.

Alex and Scott walked over to the witch and pulled the dagger out of her then said "release her" john and Maddie pulled back Alex bent down and said "what does he have on you".

"We were friends did that account for nothing when you taught me magic" Jennifer looked up and said "I had no choice he took my sister threatened to kill her".

Alex stepped aside as Jennifer stepped over to Jeremy and said "where is she" Jeremy laughed and said "you betrayed me why would I tell you that".

Jenifer said "I don't need you to tell me ii know how to get the answers I need" she touched her hands to the sides of his head and started chanting Jeremy resisted for a second but eventually she broke through.

Jeremy screamed Jennifer pulled away and said "thank you for the information he's all yours now" she vanished Alex looked at Jeremy and said "how does it feel to lose your last remaining ally".

Lucas said "what do you want us to do with him" Alex replied "I say we turn him over to the hunters let them take care of him john said "that's a plan I can go along with".

The rest of the pack nodded their heads in agreement john said "get you brother out of here we'll take care of it for you Alex nodded and walked towards his brother and said "come on the two of them walked away.

John walked towards Jeremy and went to restrain him when Jeremy growled and struck at john taking him down Maddie and Lucas charged but Jeremy took them and the rest of the pack down.

Jeremy laughed and said "you fools I've led your sorry butts for years do you think I do not know how you fight I was Damon's first pack member he ran into the forest.

John tried to get up but groaned as he felt a pain in his back he said "Maddie go warn Alex ill help the others" Maddie nodded and ran off.

Meanwhile Alex and Scott got home and found the police at our burnt out house Scott went ahead and found his best friend talking with his dad who was the sheriff.

Our mother was also present Scott went ahead of me and hugged his best mate stiles said "I'm alright just a little smoke inhalation guess I had help".

He looked towards Alex as he said this the sheriff said "okay now everyone's gathered I would like to know is how the fire started because my men have been over this place and there is no probable cause for how the fire started and spread so quickly do any of you have any ideas.

Alex Scott and stiles exchanged a look between the three of them before Scott said "we don't know how the fire started " the sheriff said "okay and got up and left stiles looked at Scott and gave him a we need to talk look before following his father.

A couple of hours later after Alex spoke Scott through what happened as he was still a little shaken he went to his room and fell asleep not even seeing his phone ring.

At around 2 in the morning Alex woke up when he heard a noise he sat up and looked round seeing his phone he unlocked the phone and saw he had a voice mail he put the phone to his ear and listened.

Maddie voice was "heard Alex you need to pick up now Jeremy escaped he may be coming for you I'm on my way watch your back" Alex put the phone down and cursed and quickly ran out and into Scotts room finding Jeremy holding Scott digging his claws into his throat.

Alex growled but Jeremy said "stand down I hate to think what would happen if I were to" he went to move his claws Alex said "wait you don't want to do this" Jeremy replied oh yes I do but you need to know that I'm not the only threat out there will be more coming".

As he spoke he slashed Scotts throat the boy falling onto the bed Jeremy laughs of triumph were cut short as Alex shifted and jumped on him pinning him down Jeremy said "go on kill me".

Alex growled but said "I don't kill" and sent Jeremy flying through the window with his telekinesis he went to the window and looked down Jeremy looked up "you coward you haven't got the guts".

Alex raised his hand lifting Jeremy off the ground and roared and he was sent flying into the distance.

Alex suddenly felt sill the anger drain from him as he ran to his brother who gasped and woke up Alex took his hand and started to drain his pain but he was bleeding too much.

Alex clutched his hand to his brother's throat to stop the wound and said "Scott if you can hear me your dying and I can't get you to a hospital in time".

Theres is one way I can save you I have to give you the bite Scott's vision was starting to blur and he said "weakly do it.

Alex nodded and shifted his eyes glowed as he prepared to give his brother the bite

Meanwhile Jeremy having escaped from the pack was hiding on the edge of the forest he made sure there was no one around and said "it is done his brother is wounded".

The voice said "you did well" as several people emerged out of the forest surrounding Jeremy the leader said "you succeeded in one thing but you can't join our pack you're not an alpha".

"So unless there is anything else you can offer" Jeremy immediately tried to run but one of the pack grabbed him and pushed him to his knees in front of the pack leader.

He said I'm disappointed but then again you always were a coward just like my master said you were Jeremy said "who the hell are you" the pack leader replied "I'm Deucalion but that doesn't matter because you're not going to live long enough to find out".

Deucalion raised his claws and slashed across his throat Jeremy fell to the floor dead Deucalion and the alphas let out maniacal laughter

Well what a chapter will Alex's brother survive the bite and what will happen with this new pack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood of the wolf Chapter 6**

A couple of hours have passed since Alex rescued his brother Scott from Jeremy who was trying to steal Alex's power by using magic he failed but before he was forced to run he wounded Scott leaving his fate in Alex's hands.

Alex decided that the best way to save his brother was to give him the bite of an alpha so he did but was worried after doing so that he wouldn't wake up so he ran off to blow off some steam this is where we begin.

Two members of Alex's pack arrive at his house Maddie and Ariel they run into the house to find Alex to warn him about Jeremy they stop when they smell blood Ariel looks at Maddie before speaking "you don't think".

Maddie ran upstairs following the smell of blood they enter Scotts room and find him unconscious Maddie ran in followed seconds later by Ariel they both ran over and Maddie put her hand on Scotts neck she said "he's breathing its very faint".

Ariel was checking the boy over when she noticed a bite on his upper arm Maddie noticed to and said "that's not good if the bite worked it would have faded by now Ariel said "but he's still breathing but where did Alex go he wouldn't leave his brother would he".

Maddie was about to reply when suddenly Scott gasped and shot awake he immediately brought his hand up to his throat where there was still a visible cut but it was mostly healed he noticed the two pack members and said "what happened I remember what his name Jeremy slicing my throat".

Maddie said yes we came to warn your brother but Scott cut her off "where is my brother"

Meanwhile in the forest Alex who believed his brother was dead was angry and was beating himself up about it he growled and slashed at a tree with his claws when a voice spoke "greetings Alexander".

Alex looked around confused when suddenly several people came out of the forest all around him Alex growled and "said who are you and how do you know my name".

Deucalion said "I know many things about you Alex from a mutual friend of ours I believe he was called Jeremy" Alex says "glad someone killed that bastard saves me the trouble of doing it myself ".

"But if your here offering me the chance to join your pack I'm not interested" Deucalion said "very well there's always you brother" Alex growled and said "you will not go anywhere near my brother I won't allow it and charged at Deucalion.

But before he got close one of the pack members kali kicked out with her foot and he was knocked back.

Kali and the other four alphas surrounded him Alex recovered and started to fight.

Meanwhile back at Scotts house Scott was adjusting to his new abilities and mastering them quite quickly he noticed Maddie and Ariel watching him and said "what".

Both pack members looked at each other then one of them said "nothing it's just for a newly bitten wolf your mastering it quickly what did our alpha your brother tell you".

Scott was about to answer when an unearthly howl cut through the air Maddie and Ariel looked at each other as Scott said "what's going on".

Maddie replied "you are hearing the call of your alpha your brother is in trouble we need to go".

Back in the forest Alex was fighting four of the alphas while Deucalion just watched and smirked.

Alex struck and was able to take out three of the alphas but was caught off guard and kali struck slicing at Alex chest before kicking him and knocking him to the floor.

Alex tried to stand up but kali placed a clawed foot at his neck and laughed before she said "is this all you have we expected more"

Alex howled and lifted his hand and pushed at kali knocking her back a few feet.

Alex got to his feet and said "you want more very well how about you taste the power that defeated Jeremy and something I doubt you can do".

Alex knelt as he shifted completely to wolf form kali stepped back but Alex dashed forward and tackled her he bared his fangs.

The other pack members started to move forward but Deucalion held up his hand and said "go on kill her I know you want to I can see it in your eyes".

Alex growled and raised his paw to strike but stopped kali laughed and said "as I fought no stomach for killing".

As she spoke she stabbed Alex with her claws and he fell to the floor shifting back to human kali went for a final strike when suddenly all of Alex's pack were seen in the distance.

Alex got to his feet as his pack came into place behind him Deucalion said boredom clearly in his voice "so this is your pack".

John said "oh no we have one more addition" as he spoke there was another voice heard as suddenly all the alphas with the exception of Alex and Deucalion fell to their knees holding their heads."

Alex looked behind him and saw Jenifer in the distance and nodded his head the alphas stood up kali was angry "witchcraft".

She went to charge when Deucalion held up his hand and said "come on we're leaving but know this Alexander we're are not leaving and one or the other you will join our pack or watch your friends and your family die".

The pack walked away Alex said "good timing but about Jeremy" john cut him off "we heard had to be done" Alex says "the bastard hurt my brother and now".

Ariel said "but your brother isn't" she was cut off as suddenly Scott walked out of the shadows Alex stood completely still for a moment before running forward and hugging his brother then pulling back.

Alex said "glad you're alive and all healed up" Scott nodded and put a hand to his throat which was now completely healed Alex said "okay let's get somewhere safe because lets my luck sucks and most likely those alphas will return".

John and the rest of the pack nodded and we left the forest later the entire with the exception of Derek who was elsewhere were gathered at Derek's burnt out house.

John said "so who the hell were those because it's very uncommon for there to be a pack of all alphas".

Maddie said "yh I mean there must be a lot of fighting for who wants to be in charge".

Alex spoke his pack falling silent "it didn't seem that way to me but all I know is that they killed Jeremy by own admission".

Maddie said "from what we heard they wanted you to join their pack" Alex nodded bit said "I would never join them murderers that must be what Jeremy wanted and when he failed.

After Damon then in trying to steal the powers from me well.

Ariel said "look let's not talk about that scum what are we going to do about this pack".

Alex said "we stop them but first Jenifer approach" as he spoke Jenifer appeared her sister in tow she approached and bowed to Alex.

Who said "rise your my friend remember I see you found her is she" Jenifer looked at her sister before replying "she's fine well really pissed what happened to".

Alex said "dead at the hands of Deucalion" at his name Jenifer said "be careful around him he is dangerous there's a presence around him it's powerful".

Alex said "thanks for the warning but what are you going to do now" Jenifer replied "worry not I assumed you would ask for my help I'll be around now if you'll excuse me".

She walked towards her sister and they both vanished Alex watched john said "you two seem very close" the rest of the pack even Scott nodded.

Alex said "it's a long story and I'm exhausted from having my ass handed to me by a woman of all creatures.

"Hey" both female pack members said at the same time.

Alex looked at them then we all burst out laughing Alex stopped and said "as I was saying I'm tired so let's go on and tomorrow bro ill begin your training".

Scott smiled and walked towards his brother and followed him Alex turned back and said "all of you watch your backs and if you find anywhere we can use for pack meeting place let me know".

John nodded and Alex and Scott kept walking.

Meanwhile Deucalion and the other alphas returned to their penthouse kali was angry and said "why did you pull us back we could have taken them".

Deucalion said calmly "I didn't wish to reveal our full force this early in the game we should have some fun and to that end Ethan Aidan step forward".

The twin alphas stepped forward Deucalion said "I want the two of you to keep watch on Alex's brother if he starts to exhibit signs of being like his brother bring him to me I will have a true alpha I don't care who it is".

The twins nodded and they headed to a different room Deucalion said "as "for you two Ennis kali I want you to keep an eye on this witch that is allied with Alex's pack if she starts getting out of hand take care of her".

Both kali and Ennis nodded and left the room together.

Deucalion made sure they were gone before pressing a button an image appeared showing a figure cloaked in shadow the being spoke "is it done".

Deucalion said "no master the true alpha has not been captured but I promise it will be done".

The figure replied "for your sake demon wolf you had better succeed or you will feel my wrath" the image switched itself off.

Deucalion sat down to think.

End of chapter.

Interest hey what will happen with Scott now he is a wolf and who is this mysterious master that Deucalion answers to keep reading to find out.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood of the wolf part 2 chapter 7**

A couple of days have passed since Alex was attacked by the alpha pack and in that time he had been training his brother in how to properly use his powers.

Alex stood opposite his brother and said "come on show me what you've got" Scott charged and struck at Alex who easily countered his strike and twisted knocking him to the floor.

Alex offered his hand and helped Scott up and said "you did well but you need to be faster".

Scott said "I understand but it's not that easy" Alex said "I know it's hard to get used to and I never wanted this for you what you're feeling right now is anger as a wolf your emotions are heightened and you just want to lash out am I right".

Scott nodded Alex continued "that is what I am going to teach you how to master and control that anger again".

After about an hour of training Alex was exhausted and said "that's enough for today you've got to go to school" Scott nodded and went upstairs to get his stuff together.

Alex sighed another voice said "is he okay" Alex looked round as john and Maddie came into the room.

Alex said "he's fine but well for a bitten it hard especially when you are so young John who was the youngest when he was bitten nodded and said "he's right"

Alex took a seat before continuing "so what did you come to tell me is it the alphas" John replied no "we believe we found somewhere we can use for a pack meeting place well we didn't find it Derek showed it to us"

Alex said "finally this isn't really the place for training" as he said this he looked around seeing the smashed objects from his training session with Scott.

John said "we came to take you there "Alex got to his feet and said "lead on" and followed his two pack members.

Scott came back down a few minutes after his brother left and set out to school he met with his friend stiles at the gates and they headed in.

They were both sitting in class waiting for their teacher to come in a few seconds later Mr. harries came in.

He sat down and said "before we begin I have three new students to introduce come on in"

Three kids' two boys and one girl stepped into the MR Harries said in a bored tone "I would like to introduce you to Ethan Aidan and Lily.

Scott looked between the three of them and his eyes widened Stiles who was sat next to him spoke quiet enough so no one but Scott could hear are they the",

Scott nodded as Harris beckoned for the three of them to take their seats.

Mr. Harris said "okay now that that is settled let's get started"

Meanwhile Alex followed John and Maddie when they stopped in front of a door John knocked and Derek opened and the three of us went in.

Alex looked around and said "I like" he looked around some more then noticed Jenifer chanting.

John saw where Alex was looking and said "oh she is warding this place prevents the alphas from finding this place".

Alex said "good work at least that one thing but I'm still worried for my brother I can't protect him all of the time like when he is at school".

Jenifer turned round and said "oh worry not I have the matter in hand" Alex said "what that supposed to mean".

Jenifer walked past me and said "oh now that would be telling" she brushed past Alex on the way out.

Alex was watching her leave when John said "what is it with the two of you" Alex turned away and said "nothing just a close friend but enough about that let us train who's first".

Back at the school Scott and stiles were in the canteen on lunch Scott noticed the twins looking at him and looked away when stiles voice said "what do you think they want.

Scott eyed his friend and said "probably to piss off my brother and the best way to do that" stiles finished "is to hurt you" Scott nodded when another voice said "would you like to know the real reason".

Scott and stiles looked up as lily sat down at their table Scott said "I should have known I saw you".

Lily said "yes you did I'm here because your brother wanted you safe and I see as those two she indicated where Ethan and Aidan were sitting glaring at Scott she continued "are here then you should be glad of it".

Scott looked at lily and said "I am but what do they want from me" lily said "not here follow me both of you.

Lily got up and left the canteen a moment later Scott and stiles got up and followed a few seconds after they left the twins pursued.

Lily found an empty classroom and stepped in and shut the door she started chanting Scott said "what are you doing".

Lily held up a hand whilst she finished her spell then said "I was triggering to prevent us from being over heard because as you know wolves have enhanced hearing".

Scott said "okay now will you please tell me while the alpha twins are after me".

Lily said "they are after you for the same they are after your brother there putting an alternative plan in place if they can't get him they will take you".

Scott went to speak but lily cut him off "but don't worry that's why I'm here to protect you on your brothers and my sisters orders".

Scott was about to speak when suddenly the door was kicked in and the twins entered the room lily attempted a spell but Ethan slashed at her and knocked her back stiles ran over to her Scott said "what do you want"

Aidan said "that's simple show us what your capable off they both attacked Scott shifted to fight back.

Aidan charged and struck at Scott but he blocked and struck back they were exchanging blows when Ethan grabbed him pinning his arms Aidan struck dragging his claws down Scott chest".

They both laughed and Aidan said "guess the rumours we heard are not true then I'm sure our master will not mind if we kill you and eliminate one member of your brother's pack".

he raised his claws to strike when suddenly both twins fell to the floor gripping their heads Scott looked at lily who was still slightly disorientated she shook her head then Scott saw Jenifer in the doorway.

She said "all of you get to your next class your late stiles left Scott walked past Jenifer who said "you have protection" Scott thanked her and left following his mate.

Jenifer said "are you okay sister" lily replied "I'm fine just took me by surprise that's all you should do something their waking"

Jenifer said "get to class I'll of take care of these" lily nodded and left the room Jenifer walked up to the twins and said "I hope you had fun because you won't remember this".

She started chanting as a light settled over the twins once it faded Jenifer left the room.

She took out a Mobile and dialed Alex's number. She and pressed the call button.

Meanwhile at the loft Alex had taken down john and Maddie who were lying on the floor with injured ribs and had just blocked a strike from Lucas when his phone rung".

He held up a hand and Lucas backed away and he answered and said "did it happen" on the other end Jenifer said "they tried to attack you brother I stopped them".

Alex said "thanks now what are your plans for dinner" Jenifer replied "still trying got to try harder than that if you want a date with me".

Alex was about to answer when Lucas attempted to take advantage of his distraction and attacked.

Alex said "sorry got put you on hold" he put down the phone and blocked Lucas strike and threw him over his shoulder he retrieved his phone and said "I'm on the phone your defeat will have to wait".

He put the phone to his ear and said "where was I dinner yes or no" Jenifer replied "okay Alex well talk about old times at college be round at 8 Alex said "see you then".

He put the phone down and said anyone else for some training Ariel said "I'll do it" and she charged at Alex.

A couple of hours later after Alex had defeated Ariel in combat he left his pack to recover and was making dinner Scott was staying with stiles and his mother was at work so he had the house to himself.

He finished making dinner and had served it when there was a knock on the door he opened and let Jenifer in they sat down and ate.

Later after they had eaten they were laughing about old times Alex said "I missed you when you disappeared without a trace" Jenifer replied "I missed you too but Jeremy didn't give me a choice".

Alex said "I know I'm sorry but let us toast to his death I know it's not very common but you're a witch and I'm an alpha werewolf what is normal we chinked our glasses".

Alex said "oh while I'm on a roll thank you for saving my brother" Jenifer said "you are very welcome plus lighting a fire under the alphas is fun for me".

Alex smiled then got up and took the plates out when he returned he found Jenifer on the coach he sat next to her and started to talk before they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile the twins returned to the penthouse where they told Deucalion about what they remembered when they fought Scott Deucalion got angry and pulled the top off his walking stick revealing a small blade and struck causing a cut to appear on Aidan face the same happened to Ethan.

Deucalion pulled the stick back and said "the next time you defy me you will both get worse now tomorrow when you go to that school you will watch the boy only you will not engage or attack do you understand".

The twins nodded fearfully Deucalion said "good get out of here" the twins left the room.

After they were gone kali said "you shouldn't of sent those too there weak" Deucalion said "do not question me kali I am the leader of this pack now tell me what you learned of this witch".

Kali said "all I know is that she went to college with Alex and from what I heard the two were quite close she taught him a little of witchcraft" Deucalion said "so our little pest has a love interest keep digging on her if she can be useful I want everything".

Kali nodded and left the room Deucalion sat down when a voice says "I'm getting inpatient I need the blood of a true alpha to resurrect myself"

Deucalion said "I'm working on it my lord but the alpha has a witch and she is blocking all of our attempts".

The figure replied "well dispose of her then I don't care how you do it but bring me the true alpha or I will find someone else to do what you cannot".

The image vanished Deucalion banged his hands on the table in anger.

End of chapter well that was quite the ending there will Jenifer survive what the alpha s have planed and if she does will she and Alex have something keep reading to find out

Piz review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood of the wolf chapter 8**

Picking up a few hours from Jenifer is running through the woods calling Alex's his name she finds him as he kneels wounded he looks up and said "I'm alright don't worry".

Jenifer smiles when she sees kali sneaking up behind him she tries to scream but kali slices her clawed foot across Alex's throat.

He falls forward dead Jenifer screams and fires all her magic at kali when Deucalion voice is heard

"It won't make any difference as he slices his claws across her throat Alex wakes up as she hits the ground breathing heavily when he sees her very much alive.

Alex relaxes "just a dream" he says to himself when he realizes he had draped an arm around her and curses "what am I doing nothing can ever happen" he pulls away from her being careful not to wake her.

Before he closes his eyes to return to sleep

Alex was woken a few hours later he opened his eyes and saw his brother Scott said "having some fun are we".

Alex stood up and said "shut up bro nothing happened what happened yesterday took a lot out of us and no not in that way".

Scott grinned and Alex embraced his brother before saying "did you wake me for anything in particular or was it just to be your usual irritating self".

Scott said "what of my training" Alex said "oh today you will be training with the pack because while I know a lot I was younger than you when I was bitten".

Alex continued "as it is a Saturday we figured train you then we would induct you into the pack if you want that of course I can only recommend since the alphas have apparently declared war on us".

Scott said "I want that" Alex replied "okay then we should go now just let me go and change and shower".

Alex went upstairs and closed the door to his room and washes and changes his clothes once he's done he returns downstairs and joins his brother he notices Jenifer has vanished.

He looks at Scott who says "witch's come on I want to learn" Alex said "calm down bro you might shift and smash something".

Scott growled his eyes glowing for a moment but he settled and followed Alex as they left.

They stepped outside and headed for the pack loft not knowing they were being followed by Ethan and Aidan the twins smirked and followed after Scott and Alex.

A few minutes later Alex arrived at the location with Scott they were about to step forward when Alex said "wait I can sense something he looked round nearly spotting Ethan and Aiden who quickly hid behind a tree.

He looked around with suspicion before saying "probably nothing come" on he led Scott to the door and they both went inside Alex shut the door behind him.

Ethan and Aidan came out from behind the tree and approached the building Ethan reached out to open the doors when there was a spark and Ethan got shocked and thrown back.

Aidan helped him up and said "witch magic now what" Ethan was scratching his head and said "how should I know there's got to be something let's look cause I'm not returning to Deucalion with nothing.

Aidan said "brother that is the one thing | can agree on let's look around.

Meanwhile inside the loft Alex introduced Scott to all the members of his pack Scott said "I already met your pack can we get stared".

John stepped forward and "said he a stubborn one isn't he just like you were remember" Alex said "I remember and I think you know how to deal with him".

He turned to his brother and said "okay bro time for your trail if you wish to be a part of this pack then you need to defeat each member in hand to hand combat you think you're ready then step forward John is your first opponent".

Alex stepped back and sat down on the floor to watch the fight Scott stepped forward and said "can we get started" John said "very well but know this I'm not going to go easy on you because you're my alphas brother.

He charged at Scott and they started to fight Scott blocked the strike but John took the chance and kicked outwards and knocked Scott to the floor".

John held his claws to the boy's throat and said "see where that attitude gets you can't be cocky we taught your brother that and unless you learn to focus you won't be able to defeat our enemies".

John climbed off him and said "again" Scott got to his feet and charged at John they started exchanging blows Scott blocked one of john strikes but he left himself open when he blocked and was knocked to the floor again.

Alex watched the fight and said "Scott listen to John focus see the wolf as a part of you use it to evade use your speed and your strength".

Scott closed his eyes and focused and opened them again as john struck Scott raised his claws blocked the strike and sent john flying back.

Alex clapped and went to help john who said "good job kid you're learning it might be slow but your brother was the same".

Alec glared at john but laughed it off and said "well done you passed the first part of your trial now for the second".

As he spoke Maddie stepped forward and said "I'm your next challenge" Scott said ready and they started to fight.

John sat down next to Lucas while Alex was practicing in the corner Lucas said "what do you think his brother chances are"

John said He's good but stubborn" Lucas replied true but I remember when we were the same we were all stubborn" John nodded as they both watched the fight.

Outside the twins had checked the perimeter around the building where the loft was and found no way inside as Jenifer had left nothing to chance they were back at the front entrance where they saw Alex and Scott entered".

Ethan said "now what do we do there is no way under or over the spell a laughed was heard and Jenifer stepped out of the shadows lily was with her.

Jenifer said "of course I left nothing to chance I am allied with Alex and his pack and my ward is unbreakable so I suggest that you leave before I make you leave".

Ethan said "we can't do that so we will take you and force you to reverse your spell" they charged at Jenifer who blasted them and they were thrown back" Jenifer held a fire ball in her hand and said "I give you one more chance leave or"

The twins got to their feet and laughed and said "you really think that you can defeat us we have more power than you can possibly imagine".

As they said this they both pulled off their shirts and merged into one being Lily who was watching the fight said "wow that is just creepy"

Jenifer didn't look surprised just threw the ball of fire but was shocked when the alpha monster just stopped the attack and snuffed out the flame".

It spoke in a combination of Ethan and Aidan's voice "surrender just undo the ward and we will not have to hurt you".

Jenifer said "I will never do what you asked and started chanting a bolt of lightning formed in the sky and struck down hitting the alpha monster but to Jenifer's horror and shock it shook off the attack.

The monster laughed and said "you will have to do much better than that" Jenifer attempted another spell but before she could speak the alpha monster grabbed lily and said "no more undo the ward or we will tear out your sister's throat".

Jenifer watched the events not knowing what to do.

Inside Alex had finished his practice and was resting when his enhanced hearing picked up something and he stood up and headed outside.

As he stepped out of the loft and looked round the corner he saw the twins and shifted and drew out his claws and spoke pouring his alpha voice into his speech leave her alone he stepped out".

The alpha monster dropped lily who ran over to her sister it said "just who we wanted you will come with us or we will kill your two friends in front of you".

Alex said "never you think killing them will make me want to join you I will not let you hurt them".

Alex growled and shifted to full wolf form and charged at the alpha monster but the beast blocked his strike and pushed him back and growled as it got down onto all fours and charged.

Alex blocked the monster strike and they exchanged tooth and claw blows Alex struck but the monster blocked and struck at the wolf slicing it's under belly.

The wolf groaned and shifted back to Alex the monster said "surrender and come with us you can't defeat us on your own".

Alex laughed and said "you fool who says I came alone as he spoke Alex raised his head and roared in the loft John heard the roar and all the pack ran outside even Scott.

The pack stood next to Alex the alpha monster laughed and said "well now the entire pathetic rabble are here it is very simple surrender and we won't have to kill you all".

Alex laughed and said "for the last time I will never do that you understand look at you being ordered around by a tyrant what that pathetic blind guy got on you that you will do anything even give your life".

The alpha said "we owe him everything you will never understand what he has done for us".

Alex replied "I know more than you think but I don't care I won't let you hurt my friends" Alex growled and jumped at the alpha but it raised its claws and impaled Alex who was thrown back.

The rest of the pack charged while Scott stayed by Alex who said "I'm okay help them" Scott nodded and was about to go and help when suddenly one by one every one of Alex's pack was thrown to the floor.

The monster said "just stand down" Scott charged and struck but the monster knocked him out of the sky and he landed Scott pounded the floor and said "never I will not give up he roared".

The alpha monster was about to go and pick up Alex when Scott slashed at the alpha and knocked it back a few feet".

The monster was confused when Scotts eyes opened they glowed yellow for a moment then glazed over glowing red".

The monster laughed and said "so we were right you are like your brother but no matter one of you will be coming with us and the other can die".

The monster went to strike but Scott eyes glowed and he thrust out his hand and suddenly a ball of fire shot at the alpha and it was thrown back Scott ran over to his brother and said "we need to go now"

Alex said no "we don't leave without the pack help me" he supported John while Scott supported Maddie Ariel and Lucas weren't very injured and could walk on their own we moved as fast as we could when Alex noticed Jenifer wasn't following them.

Jenifer said "get out of here I will cover your retreat" Alex looked to argue but Jenifer silenced him with a look Alex said come on and we all left.

The alpha monster stood up and said "run you cowards you will not get far" Jenifer said "it doesn't matter if you want them you will have to go through".

Suddenly she felt something hit her on the head and crumpled to the floor Lily looked around when she felt something grab her head and bang it against the floor hard and she passed out".

The alpha monster de merged into the two twins and they looked around confused when Kali said "you can't do anything right can you just help me with the prisoners".

Ethan and Aidan nodded and reluctantly agreed and stepped forward and picked up Jenifer bodies kali said "take them too Deucalion I have an errand to run can you handle that should be simple enough even for you".

Ethan growled but Aidan said "she's not worth it" they picked up the two bodies and walked away heading back to the penthouse".

As they stepped out of the lift Ennis met them at and took both the bodies over each shoulder and walked away without speaking a word.

Ethan and Aidan followed him into the room where Deucalion was waiting with his back turned as they came in he turned and said "the two of you disappoint me I told you to watch not to act"

Ethan said "we discovered you were right the brother is a true alpha as well" Deucalion said "I know you did well but you nearly killed Alex you do remember we need both alive with two true alphas our pack will be indestructible.

After a couple of hours Ethan said "what are we waiting for anyway" Deucalion said "we have two hostages but why not three kali has a plan for us now sit down and wait".

Ethan and Aidan nodded and took seats.

Meanwhile Kali was stood outside stiles house after overhearing Scott talking to his brother earlier she walked forward and climbed the window and saw Stiles who was asleep".

Kali smirked and went forward when stiles suddenly woke up and tried to back away when Kali grabbed him and smacked his head against the wall and he passed out she laughed "foolish human".

She threw his body over her shoulder and jumped out the window she returned to the penthouse and dropped stiles body Ethan said "just warning you keep him unconscious he has a mouth on him".

Kali said sarcastically "whats wrong scared of a human" Ethan growled but didn't stand Deucalion said "if you two are done squabbling I need to make a call".

The pack left it a few hours then returned to the loft for a debrief John said "now what do we".

He was cut off as Alex phone rang he pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was an unknown number he answered and sais "whoever this is you have five seconds to tell me who you are"

There was silence on the other end for a minute then a voice said "are you telling me you don't recognize my voice well I suppose we only met once Alexander".

Alex faced turned and he said "what do you want Deucalion" the voice replied "that is a simple matter I want what I have always wanted you or your brother as a part of my pack".

Alex sighed and said "what makes you" Deucalion cut him off by saying "yh yh I know about all that but I have some incentive see this"

He moved the phone so it was showing the three prisoners Alex moved the phone from his ear and showed the phone to the others then Alex said "if you hurt them I swear".

Deucalion voice was heard "whether I hurt them or not depends on you in a few days I will send you a message telling you where to go either you or your brother will show up if you don't well I imagine you know the price" the phone went silent.

Alex looked up and said "we are in shit"

To be continued

Another chapter over what will happen next.

Will Alex give in and surrender to Deucalion or will he be able to find his friends in time keep reading to find out.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**The blood of the wolf chapter 9**

A week has passed since Deucalion the leader of the alpha pack took Alex friends to try and force him to surrender read on to see what happens.

At the loft which Alex's pack used as a meeting place Alex was training his pack to the extreme Alex said "you all need to be faster the time for the battle with the alpha's is close at hand we must all be prepared".

John was about to reply when Alex phone rang Alex went over and picked it up he answered Deucalion's voice was heard "greetings hope you've had a good week".

Alex replied my friends better be alive or you will get noting from me you understand Deucalion replied "I kept my word your friends still breathe for now".

He continued "but for how much longer they continue to do so depend on you I would like to arrange a meeting you or your brother I do not care which will meet me in the clearing where we first met.

I will make my way there now you have an hour you do not show up I will no longer hold the rest of my pack back from killing your friends".

Alex said "I'll be there see you then".

At the penthouse Deucalion put the phone down and said "it is done" Kali said "you sure that is wise to go alone".

Deucalion said "don't question me I want the rest of you to go to this loft where his pack meets and if I fail bring his brother to me alive as for the rest of the pack kill them all".

Deucalion walked towards the elevator and when Kali said "what about the hostages" Deucalion said "oh almost forgot bring them the alphas followed their leader into the elevator and they left the apartment.

Meanwhile Alex had told his pack about the plan immediately all the pack rejected and said "no way are meeting that psychopath alone"...

Alex replied "I didn't say I'd be alone I want two of you watching my back John Maddie are you healed up".

John said I'm fine Maddie just nodded Alex said "okay Ariel Lucas "I know you are still healing but I want you to protect my brother Scott said "I don't need protecting when I can" he held a ball of fire in his hand.

Alex said "can you wait outside I need to talk to my brother its kind of Private John nodded and he and the other three pack members left"

Scott said "let me come with you I can help" Alex replied "look bro I don't doubt that but for now will you please listen to me I want you safe you've seen what these alphas are capable off if anything happened to you then".

Alex put his hand on his brother's shoulder Scott looked up and said "fine I trust in your wisdom on this just be safe get my best friend back".

Alex said "your friend will not come to harm I promise" Alex hugged his brother before leaving the loft and heading into the forest followed by john and Maddie.

Meanwhile Deucalion arrived at the clearing and said "drop prisoners there" the others alphas dropped the three unconscious hostages on the floor and they started to walk away when kali turned back.

She looked at Deucalion and said "are you sure you don't want one of us to stay behind" Deucalion said "kali don't question me now go".

Kali nodded and followed the others as they left Deucalion said "now just to wait.

Elsewhere Alex entered the forest and was standing just outside the clearing he could see Deucalion with his back turned in the distance.

Alex said "now we all know the plan" Maddie said "yh we know we stay out of sight and watch your back"...

Alex nodded "yh you watch my back and don't intervene unless it looks like he is about to kill me you understand.

Both john and Maddie nodded and disappeared into the trees Alex took a deep breath and walked into the clearing.

Deucalion turned round and said "welcome Alexander let's talk about you joining my pack".

Alex said "yes let's talk" Alex stepped forward and immediately shifted and struck at Deucalion who blocked the strike with ease and striking at Alex with the blade in his stick and marking Alex's shoulder.

Deucalion said "having trouble are we come on I'm a blind man" Alex said "that may be but for a wolf there are more alternatives to seeing".

Alex moved quickly and quietly around and struck at Deucalion again from behind this time but Deucalion was ready for him and blocked and knocked him to the floor.

Alex got to his feet and calmed his mind and charged again.

Meanwhile at loft Scott was still a little upset at the fact that his brother didn't want him to fight with him Lucas had heard his thoughts and said "hey you know it's not like that it's just".

Scott spoke over him "I know but this is my best friend someone who's been like family to me I want to be the one to save him but I can deal".

Lucas said "come on lets train you won't be stressed thing with us bitten wolves is all emotions are heightened so we get pissed easily".

Scott nodded and they started to fight.

Outside the loft the four alphas came into view Ethan said "like we told you we couldn't get in"

Kali replied "silence fools just go round the back of the building and await my orders the twins grumbled but obeyed their orders.

Kali stepped forward and said "now" and pushed her claws into the door the shock effect but kali maintained the pain and tore outwards ripping through the door.

The twins came back round kali said "let's go make a house call just remember we keep the brother alive as for the rest kill them all.

Inside Scott and Lucas were training Scott had just knocked him to the floor when the alarm started to ring out Scott unused to the enhanced sound covered his ears Ariel said "we're in trouble that the proximity alarm".

They stood together in front if the door as the door opened and kali stepped in flanked by the other three alphas.

Scott said "what do you want" kali said "that's simple you" she stepped forward when Lucas charged at her but was stopped by Ennis and flung into a wall.

The same happened to Ariel kali watched then said "while my friends deal with those two guess that leaves you to me".

Scott's claws emerged and he said "bring it on then" he charged at kali and they started to fight.

Meanwhile back in the clearing Alex had been trying for the last hour to hit Deucalion but was blocked again and again and knocked to the floor.

Alex got to his feet to go for another strike when Deucalion said "just give up I've been an alpha for years you've been one for a lot less than me just join the pack".

Alex sighed "how many times do you have to hear it I thought you were blind not death I will never join your pack as long as I live".

Deucalion said "never say never I will get an alpha even if I have to take one" Alex looked up eyes glowing and said "what have you done" Deucalion smirked and said "wouldn't you like to know hit me and I will tell you".

Alex said "very well" and shifted to full wolf form and charged Deucalion blocked but Alex jumped over him and lashed out with his claws slicing the back of Deucalion legs.

Alex jumped away and returned to human form but kept his claws out Deucalion fell to the floor but looked up and said "good job you actually hurt me".

Alex stepped forward eyes glowing and said "I will do a lot more if you do not tell me what you meant".

Deucalion said "while I was here accommodating you my pack went to take your brother".

Alex growled and raised his claws to strike when he felt pain and dropped back Jenifer who had woken during the fight said "enough get my sister and your brothers friend out of here leave the demon wolf to me.

Alex nodded and untied stiles and lily who were unconscious he tapped stiles and lily and they both woke in shock".

Alex said "glad you are okay but my brother is in trouble going to help follow if you want" as he spoke he shifted and bounded into the woods Lilly said "I have a different method stay close".

She chanted and vanished taking stiles with her Deucalion watched them leave with a malicious smile.

Back at the loft Scott and kali were exchanging blows Scott got the upper hand and sliced at kali s face she stepped back and growled".

She said "you bastard you will pay for that and struck Scott tried to block but kali kicked out with her clawed feet and knocked Scott back and he fell to the floor kali jumped landing on him and dug her claws in.

Scott yelled out kali laughed and said "I was told not to hurt you but I no longer care I'm putting this child out of his misery".

She raised her claws to strike when a wolf tackled her knocking her away from Scott the wolf stopped in front of Scott and changed into Alex Scott looked up "thank god it's you".

Alex said "who did you expect there's is only two true alphas in all of creation and both are in this room" kali laughed and said "I don't how care how many true alphas there are I'm going to destroy you".

Alex said "very well then Scott stay back I'll take care of this" he was about to charged forward when Scott said "no this time I'm helping".

Alex growled but nodded and he and his brother charged at kali and they started to fight.

Meanwhile at the clearing Deucalion said "you can't defeat me I know all about witches from my emissary your power me doesn't scare me".

Jenifer said "well it should" as she spoke her eyes glowed and she shot a ball of fire and towards Deucalion.

Who just smirked completely unfazed when suddenly the ball just evaporated Jenifer was confused when Deucalion said "believe me now witch"

Jenifer replied "how did you do that you have no magic to speak off" Deucalion went to speak but another voice said "no he doesn't but I do".

Jenifer was shocked and said "no it can't be you that's impossible" the voice replied "you should know by now that when it comes to magic nothing is impossible Jenifer".

Who said "I will stop you whatever your twisted plan" the voice laughed and said "I cordially invite you to try"

Deucalion said "master you must help me with this witch" the voice said "like I told you demon wolf only when you bring me the true alpha and I am free from this accursed prison will you have my help".

Jenifer said "I won't let you near Alex or his brother as long as I draw breath" the voice replied "is that so well that is something that my friend here can rectify kill her and bring me the alpha".

Deucalion said "already on it" Jenifer made one last blast before she slumped unconscious Deucalion just walked away.

Back at the loft Alex and Scott were fighting kali but due to still being injured kali stabbed him and threw him aside Alex got mad and struck at kali but she blocked and knocked him out of the way.

She laughed and said "foolish teenagers don't you ever know when to give up now if you have no further objections I'll be taking your brother now".

She reached down to take Scott when she heard something that no one else could hear and pulled back and took something out of her pocket and pressed it into Scott's hand.

She turned and said "come on we've been called back were leaving she left followed seconds later followed by the others.

It wasn't until they were outside that Aidan said "what the hell did we leave for we had them".

Kali turned on him but said calmly "trust me I left them with a little surprise she walked away Ennis followed reluctantly the twins also followed.

The four of them returned to the penthouse where Deucalion was waiting for them he turned round and sent all of them out except for kali the others left.

Deucalion said "did you do it" kali said "I did as you told me but why" Deucalion replied "that is not your concern leave" kali left the room

Deucalion listened to make sure none of his pack was in hearing range before saying "it is done".

The room darkened and a figure appeared the face couldn't be made out it spoke "you did well by poisoning the little brother you will force the older brother to come to you once he's here you have to make him bleed should be easy".

Deucalion said "okay but is our deal still valid" the voice replied "yes the blood of a true alpha will free me from this place once I am free he's all yours".

Deucalion nodded as the figure vanished again Deucalion sat down to think unbeknownst to him outside Ethan and Aidan had overheard the conversation and were suspicious.

Ethan said "now what" Aidan replied "for now we watch and wait see what happens".

Ethan nodded and they both walked away

To be continued

So Alex and Scott are reunited and their allies are safe and the twins are suspicious of Deucalion.

What will happen next keep reading to find out what happens next?

Plz review.


	10. Chapter 10

**The blood of the wolf Chapter 10**

Picking up a couple of hours after we left off at the loft Alex and his pack have recovered from the attack by kail who beat up most of the pack before retreating anyway this is where we pick up.

At the loft Alex is sat next to his brother Scott and they are both watching the pack train.

Alex says "you okay bro" Scott replied "I'm fine not bad for my first real fight".

Alex said "you were impressive looks like your definitely pack material now wouldn't you lot agree".

John who had blocked a strike from Lucas and knocked him back said "yh still a little stubborn but he's young"

The rest of the pack nodded in agreement Scott said "thanks but" he was cut off as he started coughing before he threw up black blood.

Alex said "whats wrong" Scott tried to answer but threw up again john and the others came over as Scott suddenly fell to the floor.

Alex lifted up his brother's shirt and saw several cuts that didn't seem to be healing.

John stepped forward and said "that's not right they should have healed by now" Alex replied "I know then what's".

Ariel came closer and said "I saw kali place something in his hand before she ran off" Alex bent down and said "bro open you hand".

Scott did so and Alex saw a small black blade stuck in his hand john said "I've never seen that before".

Alex shook his head when Jenifer s voice was heard and she appeared after she woke up in the forest and decided to come to Alex's aid "maybe I can help" she stepped forward and knelt by Scott and placed her hand over Scotts wound.

She spoke a spell when suddenly the blade piece in his hand started glowing and Scott cried out in pain.

Alex was by his side and said "what" Jenifer shook her head "I don't know it blocks healing it seems it's also releasing some kind of poison round his body".

As she spoke Scott threw up again and started shaking Alex grabbed his wrist and several black tendrils ran up Scotts arm and into Alex who pulled back and said "what did she do".

Jenifer replied "I'm not sure maybe Deaton will know I can go get him" Alex looks at her and said "please do I have an alpha to talk to".

He started to leave when john said "you can't go after them alone" Alex shouted "why the hell not look at what they did".

Maddie stepped forward and said "Alex I know how you feel" Alex cut her off "oh you know how I feel my brother is dying poisoned by that bloody bitch Kali she needs to pay for this".

Jenifer stood up and said "Alex listen to me you can't go after the alphas on your own just give me time let me go get Deaton and we can save your brother".

Alex relaxed then said "fine but I need some air and left the loft john watched him leave before Jenifer said "I better go get Deaton you all need to watch him I don't what the poison might do".

Maddie said "go we've got this" Jenifer nodded and vanished john and the others looked at Scott with worry.

Outside the loft Alex was trying to contain his anger but his eyes glowed and he said "I'm sorry bro I should never have got you into this I should never have returned I've got do it".

Alex looked at the loft before he shifted and ran into the forest.

Meanwhile at the alphas pent house Deucalion was speaking with the figure who said "you did well I can sense the poison working".

Deucalion said "what is it anyway the figure replied "it's a small piece of a deadly weapon called race in it's an ancient poison it seizes up the healing abilities of a werewolf and if someone tries to heal or remove the blade piece it spreads the poison faster".

Deucalion said "is there a cure" the figure smirked and said "I don't believe so but I want you to contact the brother and say there is a cure but to get it he needs to come here then I need you to spill his blood".

Deucalion nodded the figure said "good now hurry up I'm getting inpatient" Deucalion nodded again the figure vanished Deucalion was confused about what to do when He heard a mighty pissed of roar.

As this was heard all the other alphas came into the room Deucalion said we've got trouble it seems like Alex has come here to punish us for what we did to his brother I want you to go deal with him".

Kali nodded and she and the others left the room Deucalion said "whether you succeed or fail matters not because he will come here.

Meanwhile Jenifer came into the town and headed towards the place where she knew Deaton's animal clinic was.

She went round the back of the clinic and was about to knock on the door when it opened and Deaton came out he said "I know what you came for and I can help but you need to take me too him".

Jenifer was confused and said "how do you know we only discovered it a few minutes ago Deaton said "I got a call from Alex so we going".

Jenifer nodded and they both set off heading towards the loft.

Meanwhile Alex walked through the forest and was stood outside the alphas penthouse he stepped forward and roared.

As Kali stepped out of the apartment she and the others heard Deucalion and said "Ethan Aidan go down there and draw Alex towards us".

Reluctantly the twins nodded and entered the elevator and pressed the down button once the door closed Ethan said "we shouldn't do this we both heard whatever that thing was it needs Alex blood to".

Aidan cut his brother off and said "I know but he came to us so what do we do" Ethan smiled and said "I have a suggestion".

As the elevator dinged and the doors opened they found Alex waiting who attacked them before they had a chance to move.

He pulled them both out of the elevator and pinned them both to the wall.

Alex's eyes glowed and he said "now I have your attention which one of you knows what Kali poisoned my brother with Ethan shook his head and said "we don't know".

But Alex dug his claws in and he growled in pain.

Alex said "I will ask you one more time what is the poison" Aidan said "we don't know you should know that we are the lowest of the alphas so why would they tell us what they poisoned your brother with",

Alex pulled back and said "understood I'll just have to ask her myself and walked past and was about to step into the elevator.

But turned back and said "you know whatever you owe to Deucalion you should really decide whether this is what you really want because I can sense the good in you",

He stepped into the elevator and went up Ethan and Aidan looked at each other Alex stepped out of the elevator when it reached the top floor and stepped out but ducked as a clawed hand shot over he recovered and saw Ennis.

Who looked at Alex and said "if you want to get to Deucalion you will have to go through me Alex said "I've got no problems with that" as he spoke he charged at Ennis and they started to fight

Back at the loft Jenifer entered with Deaton who immediately moved over to Scott and started to check him over he touched the blade.

Jenifer said "do you know what it is" Deaton looked round and said "it's a poison called race in I've only encountered its like once before".

John said "is there a cure" Deaton said "yes he needs a blood transfusion but first we need to get this blade out first or the poison will continue to spread".

Jenifer said "how he keeps healing every time I try to remove the blade" Deaton replied "we need his brother Alex could stop Scott from healing long enough to get the blade piece out".

Jenifer looked for Alex then said "where is he anyway" john said "he went for air but I think we all know where he really went that and the howl we heard earlier" the pack nodded.

Deaton said "okay that makes it a little harder but I think we can deal Jenifer ill need your help you need to use your magic to slow the healing".

Jenifer nodded and the two of them started to work.

Back at the penthouse Alex and Ennis were fighting Alex rolled to one side as he struck and punched a hole clean in the wall.

Alex said "you're the strong one aren't you that's your hidden ability you want to know what mine is".

Ennis stopped mid strike and looked confused when Alex raised his hand and formed a ball of telekinetic energy that slammed into Ennis and sent him flying breaking down the door the apartment.

Alex walked past Ennis and entered the alphas apartment he looked around when a clawed foot shot at Alex he quickly rolled.

Kali came forward and laughed and said "you fool you came here alone" Alex replied "yes I want to know what you did to my brother and on who's orders".

Kali replied "why would I tell you anything" Alex replied "really I've taken down three of your pack and I've got no problem with doing the same to you ".

Kali laughed "you think I'm scared of you I poisoned your brother and I can do the same to you" she went to take something from her pocket when Alex struck and knocked her back he grabbed the item she held in her hand".

He looked at it and said "race in" he looked at Kali who was starting to recover and said "thanks I'll be taking my leave now".

He started to head for the door when another voice said "I thought you wanted to know who gave the order for your brother to be poisoned".

Alex spun round and saw Deucalion he said "I know it was you Deucalion but what I'm wondering is who gave you the order because I've been sensing a presence here for a while".

Deucalion said "I don't know what you're talking about I'm the leader of the alpha pack there is no higher authority than me".

Alex laughed and said "you really expect me to believe that I can sense your fear you're scared of him".

Deucalion said "nothing scares me not him and certainly not a weak true alpha now you will see the power of the demon wolf".

As he stepped forward he shifted turning into a monster alpha Alex was prepared to fight when suddenly with great speed he shot forward and struck.

Alex barely got out the way in time and struck back Deucalion turned and they started to fight.

Meanwhile back at the loft Deaton with great difficulty had been able to remove the blade piece from Scott who didn't make it easy and growled in pain as the poison spread round his body faster.

He threw up more black blood Deaton said "he needs a blood transfusion to extract the remaining poison john said "I'll do it don't think I'm compatible".

Deaton replied "all werewolves are compatible "he drew out a needle and drew some of john blood before setting up a drip to administer the blood in doses.

As a drop of blood entered Scott he passed out john was alarmed but Deaton said "don't worry the poison is very strong he's been drawn into a coma to heal quicker".

Jenifer said "thank you Deaton said "I wouldn't let him die he's a true alpha isn't he just like his brother strange though usually only one rises every hundred years".

Jenifer was about to respond when Scott stirred and mumble Alex danger dark force needs blood of a true alpha dark world".

Jenifer and the rest of the pack looked at Scott Deaton said "think he's delirious none of those words mean anything".

He left the loft Jenifer said to herself "yes they do" she turned and left Maddie watched her leave with suspicion but pushed it aside and said "Alex where are you your brother needs you".

Back at the alphas penthouse Alex was fighting Deucalion in his demon form he was holding his own but Deucalion got the upper hand and knocked him to the floor.

Alex got back to his feet but was weakened Deucalion said "surrender you can't beat me".

Alex replied "I don't wish to fight I'm leaving and if that means through you so be it".

He shifted to full wolf form and charged at Deucalion met his charged Alex jumped and struck at Deucalion as he did the same Alex landed and turned back to human.

He turned round as Deucalion fell to the floor and reverted out of his wolf form Alex took a deep breath when suddenly Kali appeared behind and impaled him on her claws.

Alex stumbled and dropped to his knees Kali stepped forward and went to strike when a drop of Alex's blood hit the floor and there was an outward explosion.

Alex quickly got up and with a blast of telekinetic energy pushed Kali back a few feet as the explosion slammed into him and he was thrown back.

The explosion died down and standing in the center of it was a man Kali said "who are you" the man said "I'm Fenrir the most powerful alpha in the known world".

Alex coughed causing all three alphas to look at him Kali said "I'll take care of him then deal with you".

Fenrir cut her off and said "no he's mine" he raised his hand and Alex was pulled towards Fenrir who raised his claws when Deucalion said "you said "I could have the boy once you were free".

Fenrir laughed and said "I lied the boy's a true alpha and a threat to me plus I'm not free yet his blood broke my bonds to retrieve my full power I need more blood".

He raised his claws to strike Deucalion said "I won't let you do this". Fenrir laughed and said "I have more power than you and once this boy dies I will destroy you all".

Kali charged at Fenrir who simply raised his hand and Kali was thrown back her head hitting the wall and passing out.

Fenrir did the same to Deucalion then said "now if there are no more interruptions" he slashed his claws across Alex's throat.

Alex falls forward Fenrir looks down as he gets used to the feel off his body and his power he says "don't worry your sacrifice won't be in vain I will destroy everything you care for".

Fenrir walked towards the door he spoke a spell and threw a fire-ball into the room where it set the carpet alight and the fire started to grow.

Fenrir watched his work before leaving the building.

To be continued

Holy shit Fenrir s back find out next time what he's up

A'n if you liked reading this there will be a sequel called Fenrir s resurrection

Plz review


End file.
